


Legacy

by spaceprincefinn (wanderingwriter)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, it's really only hints of finn/poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwriter/pseuds/spaceprincefinn
Summary: Finn does some research on Rogue One.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://helluva-pilot.tumblr.com/post/154599487708/can-you-just-imagine-how-excited-finn-is-when-poe) post and I needed an outlet for my Rogue One suffering.

Finn was sitting with Poe and the other pilots when he first heard it: Rogue One. Iolo had said it with such reverence that Finn had stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. The pilots around him were all nodding. Poe had the same look on his face that he got whenever General Organa gave a particularly inspiring speech. Before Finn could even ask what was so special about that call sign, the conversation had moved on, but the words stuck with him. Rogue One. 

Finn made his way through the crowded archives, squeezing past decades of information that had fueled the rebellion. He spared a quick moment to wonder what the First Order would do to get into this room, and then quickly banished the thought. The First Order wouldn’t be getting anywhere near D’Qar if he had anything to say about it. He sat down at one of the computers, enjoying the soft sound of the machinery buzzing around him. 

The quiet had bothered him at first, right after he’d woken up on the resistance base and been sent to his own room. Finn was too used to the constant sounds of others in the bunk above him, or patrolling down the corridors. Stormtroopers weren’t given time alone, and they never had the luxury of silence. Sure, it had been strange at first, but now he loved the freedom to steal away and sit by himself, often in the woods just outside the base where he could be surrounded by nature. Sometimes Poe came out and sat next to him, always silent unless Finn said something first. Silences with Poe were something different. They were more comfort than peace, a sharing without words that Finn wouldn’t give up for anything.

He shook himself from his thoughts with a small smile and pressed a key to light up the screen in front of him. Carefully, he typed in: Rogue One. This wasn’t the first thing he’d looked up in the archives. He’d spent hours in the same room after waking up, reading everything he could find about the General, Han, Luke Skywalker, and quite a bit about Poe’s family as well. He’d reveled in the research. It was another act of rebellion for him, to unlearn everything he’d been forced to believe by the First Order. Afterward, he’d excitedly tell everything he learned to Rey, whose smile would widen to take up nearly his entire screen, even though she was always tired from her training. He’d ask Poe to tell him more whenever he could, and be privileged to stories straight from Shara Bey or Kes Dameron—things he knew he’d never find out in the archives. Poe would always smile too, a soft, warm smile that made Finn’s insides melt as he listened. Poe was a very good storyteller.

A ping from the machine in front of him caught his attention as lines of information appeared on the screen. Finn squinted and clicked on the first name he saw: Galen Erso. He couldn’t seem to stop after that. He looked up everything he could, typing in anything he didn’t know: Jyn Erso, Captain Cassian Andor, Kyber Crystals, Jedha. His search turned up even more names, now some he recognized: Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader, Death Star. He moved on quickly from those, focusing back on those working for the Rebels. New names popped up the further he went: Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus. Finn read and read until his eyes were watering, every new scrap of information making him even more proud of the cause he’d begun to fight for. To know that people were making sacrifices for the freedom of the galaxy generations before him was as much humbling as it was empowering. The Resistance had a legacy behind it—a legacy of hope in the face of impossible odds, and Finn was a part of that legacy now. He didn’t realize he was crying until the screen blurred completely in front him and he laughed, exhilarated as he wiped at the tears. This is what he’d left the First Order for. Hope and happiness, friendship, love, a purpose—all of that was in front of him now, and no one could ever take it away from him.

Finn wiped at his eyes again and turned back to the screen to pour over whatever was left to learn about Rogue One. He clicked on the names he didn’t recognize, feeling his admiration grow for all of them the more he read. When he got to the name Bodhi Rook he paused, looking at the same line over and over again until he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the archives, leaving the screen open on the new legacy he’d discovered for himself. 

Poe was woken up by knocking on his door, and had barely stumbled to release it when Finn came rushing into his room. “You didn’t tell me an Imperial pilot defected to join the Rebellion.”

“Finn, wha-?” Poe cut himself off with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes and then hitting the pad to activate his lights. Finn came into sharp view in front of him, looking like he hadn’t gone to sleep yet and—“Were you crying? Are you okay?”

Finn ignored the concern and shook his head, determined to make Poe understand. “Rogue One. Bodhi Rook. He left the Empire and brought the Rebellion plans to destroy the Death Star. He left, Poe. He’s like me.”

Poe softened. The worry melted away as what Finn was saying clicked in his tired brain, and it was replaced by a very different feeling, something a lot like pride. “Yeah, buddy. He’s like you.” He smiled at the blinding grin on Finn’s face and pulled him into a hug. “He’s just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> there may be more? come yell to me about this on [tumblr](http://spaceprincefinn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
